Reality
by Flyteh
Summary: Every night is the same... Naruto/Sasuke


_A/N: Well, I've never written slash before, but Sasuke and Naruto are too damn hot together. Reality is contains hints of non-con so if that bugs you, don't read. Also, if you're a yaoi basher, then get out. Otherwise, enjoy =)_

_Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Naruto *cries*_

_

* * *

_

Every night is the same. You're standing with your back to me, just out of my reach. I step closer and I can smell the forest on your skin. And something else. I know it right away. Despite what everyone thinks, I'm not stupid. There's blood on your hands; all over your body. I can't see it. But it's there.

My hand is shaking as I reach out to touch you. The tremor is barely noticeable, but you wouldn't miss it. You never miss anything--not an unbidden exhalation in the night nor the whisper of another's fingers as they wrap around a kunai. That's why you're here with me. You're smart; you're strong. I doubt that even Kami could kill you.

The muscles in your back are coiled like snakes ready to strike beneath the white fabric of your shirt. If you wanted to, you could whip around break my wrist before I even could even register what had happened. You don't, though, and I suppose I should be grateful. I'd like to think it's because you care about me but then again, I'm not an idiot. I respect and admire you so much, but you're too wrapped up in your stupid revenge plot to give a crap about me.

The thought of all you've put me through makes me angry all of a sudden and I clench my fist around the sleeve of your shirt. I growl your name and open my mouth to yell--threats of violence; promises to take you home--but feel of your hand around my wrist catches me off guard. Your grip is like iron and in the time it takes to blink, I'm flying through the air, up and over your shoulder, onto the ground at your boots. The force of the impact is enough to knock the air from my lungs, but I jump to my feet before you can follow through.

There's the tiniest of smirks on your face as I yell profanities at you and I make a promise to myself to wipe it off as I launch myself forwards. We spar for a moment or two--trading punches and kicks--but you overpower me as you always do on these nights and land me flat on my face. I feel your weight settle over me--straddling me--and I feel a familiar pang of want flash through me.

"Why, Naruto, do you even bother?"

You hiss the words in my ear, the fingers of one of your hands tangled in the blond strands at the base of my skull. Pulling them tight, you jerk them back, forcing my neck into a painful position. I squeeze my eyes shut in an effort to ignore the needles shooting down my spine, but there is no way I can ignore the sensation of your tongue as it glides along my jaw.

"You didn't answer my question..."

It takes all my effort, but I eventually groan a response. "Please, Sasuke. Come home... Sakura..."

"FUCK SAKURA!" You slam my face into the earth and I taste blood intermingled with dirt. "Tell the truth. Don't fucking lie to me!"

I run my tongue across my teeth to double-check the position of them, but I don't reply. You know why. You know fucking why.

Nevertheless, my silence seems to irritate you and you rip open the collar of my jumpsuit fast enough to give me whiplash. I grit my teeth to keep from crying out, but I can't help it when you sink your teeth into my neck. Kami, it hurts. It's as if I'm being bitten by a piranha. The scent of fresh blood fills the air. I must be missing skin.

Any doubts I might have had are washed away as you swallow a long draught of my blood before releasing me. I hear you gulp it down and the sound is swallowed by your moan. Kami. Oh Kami, I'm such a masochist. That is the sexiest sound I've ever heard. It's gruff and ragged around the edges, and dark enough to turn day to night. I can't help but moan in response.

My moans intensify as you draw a kunai from your belt and cut off my jacket. The point of the blade cuts into my back and you lick the blood wherever it beads. The passage of your tongue is like a trail of fire over my skin, each path ending at my cock. If I was hard before, I'm like stone now. The fabric of my pants has never felt so confining.

You seem to sense this, and hack off my pants in long jagged sweeps like a crazed surgeon. The flesh of my arse is exposed to the air now and although it is cool, I have never felt so hot. Without warning, you jam a finger into me, and I although it stings, I suppose I should be thankful you've been thoughtful enough to lick it. Nevertheless, I can't help but squirm as you swirl it around and bite my ear before adding another.

"Fuck, Naruto. Tell me you don't want this..."

I open my mouth, but my tongue refuses to obey me. I get half a word out--I don't even know what it is--when suddenly, you push your fingers in far enough to touch something explosive inside of me.

"Tell me you don't enjoy this."

I press my face into the dirt and bite the inside of my cheek to keep from screaming. The nails of your unoccupied hand dig into my shoulder and each little jab amplifies the tightness in my balls. It feels good. It feels so fucking good. I angle my hips and rub myself against the earth beneath the tattered remains of my clothes.

I'm almost there when you pull your fingers free of me. I groan at the loss of contact when suddenly, I hear rustling from behind. Time seems to stop and when the rustling fades all I can hear is my heart thumping in time with my throbbing cock. Your weight settles over me, heavier than ever, and for the first time, I can feel your hardness digging into my thigh, leaking pre-cum down my leg. You're big, so big I have no idea how you re going to fit. You leave me no time to ponder this, however, for I barely have time to gather a breath before you shove yourself inside of me.

Tears sting my eyes as your balls slap against my arse. You're all the way in and I can barely breathe with the size of you. The sting of your teeth on my shoulder detracts a little from the pain. You bite down harder as you pull out and sink your nails into my hips as you slam back in.

It doesn't take you long to find a rhythm and we're gaining speed just as quickly. Each thrust of your hips rubs my cock against the fabric of my clothes and the friction is fast becoming unbearable. If your ragged grunts are anything to go by, you're feeling much the same. You pound into me harder than ever and your cock hits that hypersensitive place deep inside of me once again.

I cry out at the contact and a landslide of pleasure buries all the pain. I can no longer feel your unlubricated length cutting into me or your bruising fingers on my waist. My balls draw right up underneath me and I feel as if I am about to explode.

"This was never about Sakura," you say between pants. "It was never about friendship. Or Konoha... It was about this. Wasn't it?" You lick the bite mark on my neck before creating another just beneath it. "You. Want. Me. To. Fuck. You."

I mumble something incomprehensible, but it's not good enough for you, and so you angle your hips just right and nail _that_ spot with everything you have.

"SAY IT!"

"YES!" I scream my answer as I cum over my clothes in white hot bursts. "SASUKE! OH KAMI, YES!"

The volume of my cry combined with the clenching on my walls is enough to drive you over the edge, and you rake your nails down my back as you muffle your cries against the flesh of my shoulder. You pull out of me and a mix of blood, semen and sweat dribbles down my thighs as you collapse at my side. The sound of your puffing and panting is the last thing I hear before my eyes drift closed.

When I awake, I'm lying in my bed--my sheets sweaty and sticky, and tangled around my limbs. I sigh to myself as my heartbeat resumes a steady pace. Every night, every dream, is the same. But one day, I will make them a reality._

* * *

_

_A/N: So... What did you think? Reviews are like candy to me so please tell me what you think! _


End file.
